


Enchanted

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Date Night, Fluff, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: From prompt number 41, originally posted on Tumblr: “You did all of this for me?”





	Enchanted

Tony was always one to go a bit overboard with gifts. There was that time he bought Pepper a giant stuffed rabbit, that time he rented out the whole Six Flags Magic Mountain theme park for Rhodey’s 25th birthday, and that time he bought Happy the world’s largest chocolate Easter egg that one year because his birthday fell on the same day as Easter.

It was an understatement that Tony went overboard with gifts, but be that as it may, Tony liked getting those he cared about crazy extravagant gifts. Weather he bought them or made them, seeing the look on his loved one’s face when they received such a gift was the best feeling in the world.

So, for Peter’s graduation present he decided to really take it up a notch. The first round of gifts had been some upgrades to the Spider-Man suit, all ranging between new web shooters and giving the suit a new color design. Then he let the kid host his graduation party at the Tower. That probably wasn’t the smartest thing to do since in the aftermath he had to deal with a bunch of recently graduated high schoolers making a mess of everything, touching things that weren’t theirs, and making Tony look and feel old for finding the whole party scene a bit much these days with the loud music, flashing lights, and lewd dancing. But anything to make his boyfriend happy.

Then he gave Peter his own room in the Tower, a room close to his own, so they could share a living space together like any long-term couple would want. He even gave Peter his own lab on the many R&R floors of the Tower. It was a bit of a selfish gift on Tony’s part since he missed his old Science Bro these past few years and he really just wanted Peter with him all day every day because he loved him that much. But when Peter saw the bedroom and then the lab, the look on Peter’s face; a beaming smile and beautiful brown eyes illuminated with joy, made Tony feel like his urge to house Peter wasn’t as selfish as he thought.

Finally, he decided for a much more intimate gift for the newly graduated teenager. He knew how much finals had kicked Peter’s butt, he knew how much keeping the Spider-Man identity a secret really kicked Peter’s butt, and he knew how stressful the college application process was as well as the process of coming up with the thousands of dollars needed to actually attend college. Okay, well, he didn’t know that struggle first hand, but he had witness others go through the stressors of it. In short, he knew Peter needed a well-deserved break and Tony was happy to give him one, even if it was for just one night.

Tony would wait until all the partying died down and wait for Peter’s stress to decrease so he could give him the rest of his present. A romantic dinner for two on the balcony of the Tower.

On a lovely summer night, Tony decided he would surprise Peter as well. He had the young hero put on a blindfold, so that Tony could do a big reveal later, and led Peter up to the top floor of the Tower.

Once they had made it to the balcony, Tony carefully removed the blindfold from Peter’s face and watched as Peter reacted. Peter’s eyes were bright, his smile wide, and there was even a cute little blush present on his cheeks. Tony wanted to kiss him then and there, but he figured he could wait.

“You did all of this for me?” Peter’s voice suddenly spoke up. Tony turned to the teen and nodded.

“Of course, you deserve it.” He told him and then took Peter’s hand and led him to the table where they would be dining.

It was a nice table and on top was all the food, a three-course meal including two bowls of Minestrone, a basket of bread sticks, two bowls of pasta—Fettuccine specifically—and a bottle of sparkling strawberry flavored water in a bucket of ice to keep cold along with two empty wine glasses. The balcony was laced with fairy lights powered with the intense blue hue of the arc reactor and a gentle summer breeze moved through the scene. There was gentle orchestral music playing from the speakers by where the dessert—chocolate lava cake—was placed so it wouldn’t be in the way of the main meal. And the lights illuminating the city stretched out beyond their intimate scene really tied the whole thing together. Tony had really out done himself.

He then gentlemanly pulled out the chair for Peter, let him sit down, and pushed the chair back in before making his way around the table to fill up the wine glasses with the sparkling water. Once he finished filling those up half-way Tony then seated himself down at the table. He sent Peter a tiny smile and Peter smiled back.

“Thank you, Tony, this all looks so amazing.” Peter said, and Tony’s heart fluttered a little.

“I’m glad you think so sweetheart.” He said, voice smooth. “Congratulations on graduating high school and putting up with me the past two years.” He said, and Peter let out an adorable snort.

“Three if you include the year we weren’t dating.” Peter pointed out and Tony slowly lifted his half-full wine glass.

“Toast to all that then.” The billionaire said, and Peter nodded, lifting his glass up as well. The two glasses carefully clinked together and then Tony took a slow sip of the strawberry flavored drink, watching Peter with a gaze so loving and happy it was a wonder he was ever miserable so many years ago.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Unoriginal title is unoriginal. (Honestly I'm just using song titles from my starker playlist on spotify).  
> Hope you enjoyed my starker fluff!


End file.
